Slowly
by mishy-mo
Summary: Yeah it's another one of those takes on Cameron's Resignation scene in Human Error I thought I'd put my two cents in. PS I have no real idea why I called it slowly other than the fact I have too many stories with 'change' in the title. HouseCam


**Slowly**

Her small hand burned his forearm; it may as well have been made of hot lava and pressed directly to his skin.

Even the warmth of her body so close to him felt entirely too hot.

It was just too much.

"I'll miss you." She said in her sweetly caring tones.

The change was instantaneous.

His entire body felt cold except for the place where her hand rested against his arm.

He stared down at the white envelope that contained the promise of such coldness for the rest of his life.

It would be so easy just to twist his arm and her skin would be against his.

It would be so easy just to press his fingers between hers.

It would be so easy just to take her hand in his.

And it wasn't until his arm was pulled behind him and he spun around that he realised he'd done just that.

His hold was awkward and almost painful but despite that it was glorious, it was everything they could be, the strange grip keeping their bodies close.

"House." Cameron breathed in a tone that was almost exasperated but not quite.

"Why?"

"I said I gotten all I can from this job."

"I'll give you..."

"What?" she said in a challenging tone a mirthless smile in her eyes, "More money? Better parking space? Another date?"

House squirmed under her scrutiny but none the less kept his hold, kept her body close knowing his fingers where the only thing stopping her from leaving and leaving for good.

His eyes dropped to the floor as the had done the last time she gave up on him.

"It's not what I want." she said honestly.

She had made every shot she could and she stepped back with the consolation prize.

"It's not what I need." she whispered.

"I'll give you more." he said with more force and emotion in his voice.

But his eyes were still downcast and boring holes in the carpet.

"Look at me."

He grimaced slightly and lifted his gaze to hers.

God, he felt as if those eyes could peel away his layers and bare his soul to mould and shape in those shapely hands.

She smiled in a self deprecating manor that he was becoming all too familiar with.

"You can't. Or you won't. You have to give me something."

But no words were forthcoming, his mind felt like it was shooting fire from synapse to synapse for no reason, it felt so busy that it might as well be standing still.

All he could see were her eyes.

Her hand slipped from his.

"I've gotten all I can from this job. And I've gotten all I can from you."

He didn't realise how mutual the touch was until her fingers slipped so easily from his.

She had been holding too, but she let go.

His body shivered.

She turned away from him and began walking out of his office, out of his life.

He closed his eyes, afraid of what the outcome would be, as muttered the only words he could think of.

"I kissed back."

Slowly, painstakingly slowly, he felt a small heat return to his body.

Breathing the scent that always brought a wave of content over him he opened his eyes to see her standing before him.

Shock and scepticism were shinning in her eyes.

"I kissed back." he whispered, the secret of his soul.

She stayed exactly where she was, not quite out of reach.

_Give me something... _

His gaze flickered to her lips.

He shuffled closer.

No more than two inches remained between their bodies.

His fiery gaze held on to hers.

He drew a deep warm breath between his lips enjoying the taste of her in the air he breathed.

Slowly, achingly slowly, he leaned forward until his lips pressed to hers.

He waited for her eyelashes to flutter before he closed his eyes and touched his tongue briefly to her lips.

He waited for her lips to part before he rested a hand on her hip and extended an exploring tongue into her awaiting mouth.

He waited for her hands slide up around his shoulders before he pulled her body to his and cupped her cheek.

His body filled with a delicious heat as she relaxed against him and pulled his lips harder against hers.

The sound of their hard fast breaths sent goose-bumps cascading over his skin.

He leaned back against the desk their lips never separating.

They were now at the same height, allowing Cameron to drive the kiss to the fast deep pace she needed as she began her own exploration.

House could barely concentrate on her hard deliberate kiss; the feel of her tongue tickling the roof of his mouth, his body was more preoccupied with the fact that her hips were nestled so comfortably between his thighs and the heat of her body pressed entirely to his.

Cameron pulled back slightly only to have House capture her lips once more; tasting her for what he feared would be the last time.

"House..." she said pulling back, the gentle pressure of her hands at his shoulders keeping him from leaning forward once more.

His hand fell from her cheek and moved around her waist; he wasn't going to let her go again.

"What Cameron?" he asked in a low rumbling tone.

She started into his eyes once more, as if trying to solve a puzzle.

Her hand stroked his cheek gently but her eyes never wavered from his.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"Don't leave." he whispered.

She kissed him softly.

A kiss that said she wasn't going anywhere.

"I'll take what you can give me House. It's all I've ever wanted from you." She said wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her face to his neck.

He was surprised at how easy it was to return her embrace, how easy it was to lose himself in her and press his lips at the place where neck met shoulder.

He slid a hand to the other side of her neck, holding her, as he began to lightly suck and bite her skin.

She squirmed a little in his arms but she didn't tell him to stop.

He doubted he would have if she asked; he wasn't going to let her crawl back into Chase's arms after he had given in to her.

Soon her chest was heaving against his, her breath a moist hot whisper against his skin.

"I'm not going anywhere." she mumbled as he licked tenderly at her angry red skin.

He sighed softly.

She kissed his earlobe.

Then moved along his stubbled jaw until her lips found his.

He groaned softly as her tongue swept into his mouth once more.

His fingers massaged the back of her neck lightly as they kissed.

He remembered that one kiss when she attempted to distract him to get his blood had taunted him. The warmth and taste of it lingering in his mind; teasing him, haunting him.

He was glad to have that taste and warmth once more.

It filled his body and made him feel free.

Especially with the hope he could call it his own.

"Thing's are going to change." Cameron whispered against his lips.

"Change can be good." he mumbled back with a soft smile around his mouth.


End file.
